legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oskar von Reuenthal
A rear admiral in the Imperial Fleet under Reinhard von Lohengramm and close friend of Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Oskar von Reuenthal (Japanese: オスカー・フォン・ロイエンタール) was a brilliant commander and became known as one of the two pillars of the Goldenlohen Dynasty. Nicknamed the"Bewitching Eyes" for his heterochromatic eyes. Military service On May 2nd, Imperial Year 486, Rear Admiral Reunenthal swore allegiance to Admiral Reinhard von Musel in exchange for his help in freeing Rear Admiral Mittermeyer from prison. Despite his loyalty to Reinhard, Reuenthal sometimes harbors thoughts of seizing even more power for himself, thoughts that eventually which led to his downfall. Something of a womanizer, he despises the idea of settling down or having any children because his mother attempted to kill him when he was an infant because of his heterochromatic eyes. In the end he was forced to rebel and died during a battle against Kaiser Reinhard, but in his heart he was still supportive and loyal to him. Reuenthal left the son that he had with a surviving member of the Lichtenlade family to Mittermeyer. Lohengramm's empire After Reinhard's coronation, von Reuenthal was appointed as Chief of the High Command with the rank of Fleet Admiral. He held this status through the second invasion of the Alliance but was accused of treasonous ambitions by Heydrich Lang. He had given shelter to Elfriede von Kohlrausch, the niece of the former Prime Minister Klaus von Lichtenlade after she tried to kill him and they had an affair. However, she still despised him for the downfall of her family and testified that on hearing she was pregnant with his son von Reuenthal had stated he should aspire higher than his own status, which implicitly would involve usurping Reinhard's power. Von Reuenthal denied both these words and that he had known of the child at all. This scandal was intensely disruptive to the Imperial Fleet, with many believing that this was a plot by Paul von Oberstein to eliminate a rival for the favour of the Kaiser. Reuenthal's preparations were considered to have been vital in the restoration of order on Heinessen after the terrible fires that destroyed much of the former capital city of the Alliance. In light of this and of von Reuenthal's long-standing allegiance to him, Reinhard dismissed the charges but relieved him of the High Command. Instead he was appointed as Imperial Governor-General of the former Alliance worlds, which after the Battle of the Corridor left him in control of effectively half the Imperial Fleet and civil rule over a large portion of the Galactic Empire. Insurrection Late in 800 SC an attack on Reinhard was made while he was en route to make a state visit to Heinessen. Rumours had been spread by Heydrich Lang that the visit was arranged by von Reuenthal in order to make Reinhard vulnerable to capture. While this was not the case, the continuing adversarial relationship between von Reuenthal and Paul von Oberstein made the former unwilling to approach Reinhard to explain how the attack had been made by soldiers supposed to be under his command. Rather than compromise his pride, von Reuenthal decided that if he was going to be blamed for the treasonous attack then he would be a traitor in truth and broke from the Imperial Government, claiming that von Oberstein and Lang were usurping power from Reinhard. In a clash of fleets, von Reuenthal's forces were forced into retreat by those of Mittermeyer. One of his subordinate fleets under Grillpalzer turned coat at this vulnerable moment and damaged von Reuenthal's flagship, leading to him being impaled by a shard of metal. He declined surgery in order to remain in command and was able to maintain an organised withdrawal of many of his forces in the face of the Mittermeyer's swift advance. Other portions of his fleet surrendered or were destroyed covering his retreat. Returning to Heinessen aware that his injuries were mortal, von Reuenthal placed his affairs in order, handing the administration of his civil duties to subordinates who had not followed him in his uprising and taking the time to murder Job Truniht. He was unexpectedly visited by Elfriede von Kohlrausch who he instructed to give their son to his friend Mittermeyer before offering her the chance to kill him rather than simply to watch him die, although she departed rather than taking either option. Although he tried to live long enough for Mittermeyer to arrive for a final farewell, Oskar von Reuenthal passed away on December 16th while dictating a letter. Personal life Reuenthal was born with heterochromia, a condition that left his left eye blue, and right eye brown. Both of Reuenthal's parents shared blue eyes, so this was observed as proof of his mother's adultery: because of this Reuenthal's mother attempted to murder him when he was still just an infant. Caught in the act, his mother then took her own life. His father blamed Reuenthal for the loss of his wife and took to drinking and treating Reuenthal with heavy disdain. This trauma led Reuenthal to avoid the idea of settling down, or having any children. Despite his loyalty to Reinhard, Reuenthal sometimes harbors thoughts of seizing even more power for himself, thoughts that eventually which led to his downfall. Famous quotes "I don't think 'screaming in pain in place of his superior' is among an adjutant's duties." "....For humans, there is an appropriate life, as well as an appropriate death." Appearances * * * Category:Soldiers Category:Nobility Category:Imperial Citizens